The present invention relates to the technical field of cooking appliances comprising a vat provided for containing a cooking bath and an electric resistor disposed inside the vat. The present invention relates particularly though not exclusively to electric fryers of the aforementioned type.
The present invention relates more particularly to devices for filtering the cooking vapors produced during frying.
The patent document WO 93/10698 discloses a cooking appliance comprising a vat and a lid, which together delimit a cooking chamber, the cooking chamber having an air inlet and an air and cooking vapor outlet connected to a suction and filtering device, an electric heating resistor being disposed inside the vat, this electric heating resistor originating from a control unit separable from the vat. The control unit is removably mounted on a main body that receives the vat. The suction and filtering device is disposed inside the main body and has a cooking vapor suction and filtering system disposed partly underneath the vat. Such a structure contributes to increasing the cross-section of the device. The main body has a large volume. Moreover, the efficiency of the suction is reduced because of the bends present in said cooking vapor suction and filtering system.